My Heroes
by Xigo
Summary: In a spin-off tale from my Link's Little Brother fics, it's been a little while after Link has first defeated Ganon. The King of Evil is desperate for revenge, and sends out a man who desires the Princess of Hyrule...


**My Heroes  
By Mirren**  
****

**Author's Notes: **This was a fic I typed for two fan fiction contests on the Zelda Domain and the Zelda Universe forums. It's basically a spin-off of my Link's Little Brother Saga as I've said, but it's good. Shorter, and kinda odd or lacking of explanation just to warn you, but entertaining. Enjoy!

****

Ganondorf stood somewhere within the Sacred Realm which was trapped in. He was livid. Not only had only about a few days ago had he been defeated by the Hero of Time Link, but now he was trapped in this place where nothing but swirls of energy and magic went by! Not a single person dwelled in this dimension, leaving the King of Evil bored and irate. Constantly, for hours every day Ganondorf would continually punch one of the walls, or stand back firing off abundant amounts of energy bolts. He'd stand there for God knows how long just doing that, wishing that he'd escape. Though never did he avail, always it resulted in worthless suffering and fatigue.  
  
Ire flooded the King of Evil's blood red eyes as he paced around. Incensed as ever, he desperately tried to think of ways to escape- or somehow get closer to that main goal of his. But how? How would he do it? Not even the most iniquitous man ever born into the world could escape the Sacred Realm with ease.  
  
He needed more power. That was the key- might and power.  
  
"But how do I attain that?" he asked himself, "how do I amass so much energy that I'll be able to break out of here? And in a place where I'm all alone!?" Ganondorf gritted his teeth, though suddenly could hear footsteps behind him. His eyes widened.  
  
"I have an idea, my Lord" spoke a calm, demon-like voice. Ganondorf slowly turned around wondering what was going on, and nearly fell backwards when he saw who it was. Dark Link stood before him, a mere black form of the Hero of Time with blazing red eyes and a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"How...how are you here?" the King of Evil questioned.  
  
"How am I not? It is easy my King. Lucky for me, I had enough power to travel from the after-world and into here. I knew you'd be happy with some company, and I'm sure I can find some way to serve you..." he explained. Ganondorf still couldn't believe that his former minion actually stood before him, but nevertheless felt ease at his heart. He smirked.  
  
"You came at the perfect time, I have a very important task for you Dark Link" he stated.  
  
"And that would be...?" Ganondorf pointed downwards at one of the walls, and a portal opened up to show Hyrule.  
  
"I'm sending you back" he began, "I want you to find Link and Zelda, and get their two Triforce pieces. When you do that, come back here, and give them to me. With that I'll escape, and with the entire Triforce in my hands I shall get my one wish- and conquer Hyrule for eternity..." Dark Link grinned. "A perfect idea my Lord, but I will need extra power in order to do this" the devil said. Ganondorf nodded, and pointed his palm at Dark Link. Dark energy began emitting from his hand, and entering his minion's body.  
  
"No problem at all, I can spare some with ease. After all- I'll be getting the Triforce soon..." He began to chuckle wickedly, and Dark Link soon joined in. After another minute or so, Ganondorf stopped the energy convey, and looked a bit serious. "Okay, I'm going to send you now. You know your undertaking, and what you must do to get it. Are you ready?" Dark Link nodded. The King of Evil nodded back, and pointed his palm at him again. "Alright then- don't fail" Ganondorf commanded with a sharp tone in his voice. Dark Link's body then lit up with a dark purple color, and in a flash he vanished from the Sacred Realm. 

It had now been about two months since that meeting between Dark Link and Ganondorf. Link had once again pulled the Master Sword from its resting place, and lived in Kokiri Village as an adult. Hyrule was in a state a peace now after Link's triumph over Ganondorf, and all the races and lands were exultant being back to a life without beasts roaming the lands, and especially the peril of Ganondorf, the King of Evil. The land thrived everywhere, and in every thing.....except for one.  
  
Oddly enough, the Hero of Time was in a way suffering from torment. The young man wasn't that pleased with the happiness, and was despondent all the time. He hadn't left his house for three days, and just sat in there quiescent, just sleeping, thinking, and of course eating and drinking. He had also been very quiet the days when he did get out, and the Kokiri Children began to worry.  
  
Saria worried the most though, and felt extremely sorry for Link's sorrow. Being his best friend for years was something she treasured almost more than anything, and knew she had to help Link in his time of need.  
  
That day, only a couple hours after the sun rose and climbed up out of the mountains to glimmer over Hyrule, Saria left her house, and went over to Link's. She walked across the village, and came to his tree house. She climbed up the ladder, and then entered the house. Link was lying there, and simply stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments he finally noticed Saria, and was a bit taken aback to see her.  
  
"Hi Link....." she said before he could speak, with a quiet, soft tone to her voice. He sat up, and turned to the Kokiri girl.  
  
"Saria....what are you doing here?" he asked. Saria looked a little worried now, and sat down on the tree stump chair in front of him.  
  
"Link....I've noticed how down and disheartened you've been lately...and it worries me...." She began, "it hurts me when you seem so cheerless. I mean you've hardly spoken, and for the past three days you've been sitting here in your house moping. Link....what's the matter?" Link now looked a bit depressed, and turned his head away.  
  
"It's not something I feel too comfortable with Saria. And besides, I'm not sure if you'd understand it..." The Kokiri girl sat gazing at Link, and was as persistent as ever to aid her lifelong friend.  
  
"Link, please tell me. Perhaps I may not totally understand it" she began, "but no matter what I must help you- and I promise I will..." The room wnet silent. Saria sat looking at Link with her saddened face, and Link with his depressed expression. Neither said anything, until eventually the Hero of Time spoke.  
  
"Well Saria........I think I'm in love....and I believe I'm in love with Zelda...." He answered. Saria's eyes lit up, and she looked happy believe it or not.  
  
"Aww, that's wonderful Link....." she replied. Link's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Saria nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's nice to see love, and with you my best friend it's even better" she began, "Link I was worried something was terribly wrong, but knowing all that all it is that you're in love.....I feel relieved. Link, you can't let this love stay so secret, go to Hyrule Castle and talk to Zelda. Ask her out for a date....because I'm sure she probably loves you just as much as you love her...." Link's eyes looked away now, and it seemed like he was still disheartened.  
  
"It's painful though. I mean I know we're such great friends and have been since we were kids, and that I saved her from Ganondorf, but just something tells me in my heart that she doesn't love me- but only likes me as a friend..." Link elucidated. Saria still smiled.  
  
"But Link, what's it worth to take a chance? You gotta do it, maybe a little embarrassment- but Link, you've suffered far worse than that. Either way, Zelda will never mind, and if she does love you back, you two can live together in harmony for the rest of your lives..." the girl explained. Link blushed a bit, but smiled. He messed up Saria's hair affectionately.  
  
"Thanks Saria, that makes me feel a heck of a lot better also" he stated, "and ya know what? I'm going to see Zelda right now...." Saria smiled right back.  
  
"Good to hear it" she replied.

After that little chat with Saria, Link finally got out of his housed breaking the three day record. He dashed out of the village, and at the entrance to the Kokiri Forest in Hyrule Field. He quickly pulled out his ocarina, and played Epona's Song. Within a few seconds, his noble steed came running at him, and stopped right in front of the Hero of Time. He smiled at her, and patted her on the neck as he got up on her. He gave her a little kick, and she took off towards Hyrule Castle. She ran and ran and ran like never before, mainly because Link was pushing her, but still her speed this time was remarkable. They burned across the pathways, and at that point already passed Lon Lon Ranch. Link could see Hyrule Castle in the distance, and smiled knowing he was going to see Zelda, the one he loved, once again.  
  
But even when Link was so happy, Zelda wasn't. There was a young man only a couple years older than Link named Derlon who was attracted to Zelda. He was a tall man at the height of about 6'2, and with hair similar to Link's only a dark brown color. He wore beautiful, shining red armor, and a great golden cape. He had deep green eyes, and was a very handsome man, but his integrity and morality was appalling.  
  
He had basically made Zelda his girlfriend, and treated her like garbage. He often forced kisses upon her, and made her do abhorrent things just for his pleasure. Zelda hated this like no other thing in the world, in fact she despised Derlon and his foul acts more than Ganondorf. But if she ever refused, Derlon would beat her until she finally did, and often Zelda wept from this.  
  
Zelda was now depressed a lot of the time, and rarely ever smiled. Her gorgeous blue eyes never shined anymore, and were filled with sadness. She dared not tell anyone about this, for if she did Derlon would probably beat her to bloody pulp and run off with her, even if she was his girlfriend and the most beautiful, gentle woman in Hyrule.  
  
Zelda was sitting outside in front of the castle. She sat on a small bench under a nice little tree, and thought about a few things. It was a nice day out, the sun was shining, there was a mellow, cool breeze, and numerous birds were fluttering about or singing as they were perched on branches. As Zelda sat there, she suddenly heard the sound of a horse's hooves, and by the time she looked up, she saw Link smiling down at her. Her eyes and face instantly lit up.  
  
"Link!" she exclaimed and jumped up from her bench as she gazed up at the one who had saved her from Ganon only a couple months ago. The Hero of Time's smile didn't lessen one bit.  
  
"Hey Zelda" he calmly greeted, though he was rather nervous still being around her. He hoped off Epona, and stood right before the one he loved. "Good to see you again" Zelda's heart soared.  
  
"Same here Link!" she replied, and literally was never more happier in her entire life to see him. "What brings you here?" Link's heart began pounding like a bongo drum. His smile slightly diminished, and his nervousness grew to a great height. Sweat began to form on his forehead, and within those few seconds he pondered over if he really wanted to ask her out. After about another second- he made his decision.  
  
"Well I was just goin' to the lake and I was uhh...just wonderin' if you may've wanted to come with me and just hang around for the day..." he managed to blurt out without too much of an apprehensive tone. He rubbed the back of his neck as he began sweating bullets, and looked away in humiliation as Zelda quickly thought it over.  
  
"Sure" she simply answered. Link's eyes widened, and slowly tilted his head to look at her.  
  
"Are you serious?" he questioned sounding like he was in disbelief. Zelda still smiled.  
  
"Of course!" Link felt his heart go wild, and his face lit up.  
  
"Okay great! Then let's get goin!" he exclaimed. With that the two walked over to Epona, and Link first helped Zelda get on. Once she was on, Link hopped up himself, and grabbed the reins with hand, while holding Zelda with the other. Epona took off then, and away from the castle.  
  
But from one of the beautiful windows of the castle, a man stood within a tower watching. It was Derlon. He watched as Zelda rode away with Link –though the princess of Hyrule didn't know this.

Link had then ridden Epona at an incredible speed all the way through Hyrule Field. Still holding onto Zelda, his gorgeous stallion leapt over all the fences they came by along the way, and never once slowed down even for a split second. When they go there, Link let Epona go around and eat some of the grass, while he and Zelda sat on the edge of the beach and watched the scenic waters of the deep blue loch. It was a warm, crisp day, and all over were fish leaping out of the water and into the air as their scales glimmered in the sunlight. Below the surface, Zelda could see more fish, and even a few other water animals either swimming or scurrying around on the lake floor. She smiled at the creatures, and then could hear a soothing melody right beside her. Link had now brought out his ocarina, and was playing a beautiful song on it as he closed his eyes and blew into the one hole of it.  
  
The tune lingered over the air around them, and Zelda felt calmed by the melody. She smiled even more, and leaned against Link as she closed her eyes. She began to think of all the wonderful times she had spent with him- but suddenly, Derlon snapped into her mind. Those times of how he abused and harassed her flooded her mind, and she opened up her eyes in a flash. No longer did she smile, but in fact looked as sad as ever. She closed her eyes, and tears dripped though the eyelids and splashed onto Link. Somehow he managed to feel them, and he stopped playing his ocarina. He looked down at Zelda and was worried at how she suddenly looked so disconsolate.  
  
"Zelda, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Zelda opened her eyes, and looked up at Link.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you Link, something that I should've told you long before..." she began, "The most terrible thing that's ever happened to me, it's worse than everything with Ganondorf...." . Link's eyes widened, and he looked shocked.  
  
"What in the world could be worse than that!?" he questioned. A few more tears poured from Zelda's eyes.  
  
"It's this man Derlon...." She began once again, "he's attracted to me, he's been constantly forcing himself upon me, and he's made me his girlfriend....and, and...." Zelda was about to say more, but she once again put her head on Link's chest and began to cry. The Hero of Time felt terrible for Zelda, and he narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth in anger. He pulled Zelda closer.  
  
"Don't worry Zelda, I'll make sure this all stops....." he whispered. Just then the sounds of a horse's hooves could be heard against the grassy ground alongside the lake-side, and then someone jumping off onto the ground.  
  
"Oh really?" a cocky voice asked. Link and Zelda both looked a bit surprised, they looked to where they voice had came from, and saw Derlon standing with his arms crossed and a wicked smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh no......." Zelda said quietly in fear. Link sneered at Derlon, and pulled Zelda to the side of him.  
  
"Leave her Derlon, leave her and I won't need to hurt you in any way..." the Hero of Time threatened. Derlon smirked.  
  
"Oh really?" he aksed in a taunting tone, "well then, let's see..." Zelda looked terrified, and suddenly Derlon's body began to change. His armor and caped turned into exactly what Link's garments were, except they were an incredibly dark blue. His hair also turned unerringly into Link's, but a snowy white color. Finally his eyes became a fiery red, and Zelda couldn't believe what she was seeing. Link was also wide-eyed to behold this.  
  
"No....not you....." she whispered. The changed Derlon grinned wickedly.  
  
"That's right....it's me....Dark Link...." He replied, "I've only been disguised as a man named Derlon this entire time. I figured it'd be best if I revealed myself only when the Hero of Time came for you so I can have the chance to finish him off and get both of your Triforce pieces for Lord Ganondorf. It is his command that I came here to get them so he can then escape from the Sacred Realm and take over Hyrule. I'll get yours later Link, when you come back to the castle for your precious princess. Link narrowed his eyes fiercely.  
  
"You're not taking Zelda anywhere..." he sneered. Dark Link smirked.  
  
"Heh, you really think so Hero of Time?" he inquired, "well let's see....." Dark Link then reached into his scabbard, and pulled out his magnificent long sword. There was a bright shine when he first pulled it out, and Link was forced to close his eyes. Within that split second though, Dark Link lunged at Link, and slashed him across the face. Link grunted in pain, and fell to the ground sideways. He lay there groaning in pain as his cheek bled, and he soon closed his eyes. Tears formed in Zelda's eyes.  
  
"Liiiiiiink!!!" she screamed. Dark Link smirked.  
  
"Don't worry Zelda, I haven't killed him, only knocked him unconscious, I wish to finish him off in a better fight....." he stated, "Zelda, you are the most beautiful thing in Hyrule, and I just can't get enough of you...." Zelda gasped, and began taking a couple steps back as Dark Link grinned devilishly. She was shocked beyond all belief, and Dark Link advanced towards her. He was soon standing right before her, and smiled sinisterly at her. "It's time we go Zelda....." he said. The princess of Hyrule now narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going with you for your pleasure you sick fool!" she shouted. Dark Link smirked.  
  
"Is that so.....?" he asked. Suddenly he then balled up his fist and punched Zelda in the stomach. Her eyes widened, and she gasped from the force. She soon closed her eyes, and fell unconscious just like Link. Dark Link then hung her over his shoulder, and walked off with her as the sunny sky turned grey, and rain began to pour onto the earth.

About an hour later, Link finally woke up. He opened his eyes, and was sodden now from the rain. The Hero of Time groaned, and looked around. He saw the grey sky, the rain, the small pool of blood from his wound on his face, and then oddly enough, what looked like to almost be a younger self of him. The child had dirty blonde hair very similar to Link's style, and wore a green turtleneck with brown adventuring pants. He had hazel eyes, and a very young looking face. On his back was a scabbard with a bronze hilt sticking out, and a very nice longbow. Link's eyes bugged out, and he sat up.  
  
"Who in the world are you!?" he exclaimed. The boy smiled.  
  
"Hiya Link, my name is Mirren, and I've come to help you. It seems as if you could use some help with Dark Link, and you obviously needed your wound treated as soon as possible." Link then realized his cut was gone, but still had questions for the kid.  
  
"But how in the world did you know all of this was happening?" he asked.  
  
"Actually I didn't at first. I was coming by here to go fishing and I kinda saw what happened with you, Zelda and Dark Link. Once they left I healed your wound with a fairy, and now I'm here to help you save Zelda!" Link grinned a little.  
  
"Well jeez thanks, that's very nice and courageous of you. But I suggest you just go back home, I don't need any help" Link explained as he began to get up, and then just collapsed face-first on the ground.  
  
"Yes- you do..." Mirren said. Link narrowed his eyes and slightly greeted his teeth- the kid was right. But what made Link wonder was actually about the child. Link felt as if his story wasn't the complete truth- and that he was more than just a mere child with some big weapons.

Zelda finally woke up. She was lying against the wall, and she looked around. She was in the great hall, and couldn't remember anything past when Dark Link punched her. The princess groaned, and her stomach throbbed. She stood up, and glanced about the room.  
  
"Ahh, you're finally awake my beauty...." Zelda looked to the one stain glass window, and saw Dark Link leaning against the wall with his head bowed and his arms crossed. He looked up, and gazed into her eyes with his fiery red ones. She gasped, and he un-crossed his arms. He stood straight up, and began walking over to her. She was frozen in fear, and only gasps came out from her mouth. Dark Link stood right in front of her, and began to run his fingers through her long, dirty blonde hair. "Your hair is just as gorgeous as you Zelda...." He whispered. The princess of Hyrule narrowed her eyes, and smacked his hand away. In a swift motion then, she slapped him across the face, and knocked it to the side.  
  
"Get away from me you perverted fool" she sneered. Dark Link slowly looked back at her, and grinned.  
  
"Heh, you're quite the feisty one Zelda....I like it when you're that way...." He replied. He then pinned her against the wall. He moved his hands up and down her waist, and she kicked at him. But he applied a little more force on her, and leaned his face forward. She screamed, and right before Dark Link was about to implant a kiss on her, suddenly he heard the doors to the great hall swing open. He spun around, and saw the young boy standing there holding a beautiful sword with a platinum-like and a bronze hilt, alongside Link. Zelda's eyes widened to see this new child who was with Link, but also felt relieved her heroes were here to rescue her.  
  
"Your sick acts against Zelda end here Dark Link, it's time we saved her from your immoral mind" Link stated with a fierce glare. Dark Link looked at the two a bit surprised to see them, but eventually smirked.  
  
"That is, if you can save her, first you two gotta get through me....and hey, who's the little shrimp?" he asked. Link looked down at the boy, and placed his hand on the kid's shoulder.  
  
"This is a new friend of mine, he's here to help me fight you and save Zelda" Link answered. Dark Link instantly burst out into an evil laugh. He held his stomach as he kept laughing, and it echoed throughout the entire great hall. He slowly began to stop after a few moments, and pointed to the child.  
  
"That lil brat is supposed to help you defeat me!? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!" he exclaimed, and began his guffaw again. The boy narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Shut up you stupid devil!!" he screamed, "I don't care if I'm just a kid! I don't care if I'm small! I don't care if you really are stronger than me, because I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're killed and Zelda is saved!" Dark Link grinned.  
  
"Oh really? Why don't you prove me wrong then....?" He shot back. The kid felt his blood boil, and his hazel eyes filled with ire. He tightened the grip he had on his sword, and charged at Dark Link as he yelled in fury. He held his sword behind his head, and went for a vertical slash. Dark Link though simply jumped to the side, and evaded the attack. Mirren stumbled forward has his blade hit the ground, and Dark Link took advantage. He balled up his fist, and gave a massive punch to the boy's left cheek. Mirren screamed in pain, and was sent flying. He crashed on the ground and skidded over in front of Zelda. She gasped from the blow, and Mirren groaned. Dark Link smiled diabolically, and Link fumed. He whipped out the Master Sword and Mirror Shield, and got in his battle stance.  
  
"It's time for us to fight Dark Link! I swear by my name I'll kill you and save Zelda!!" he shouted. He then rushed at Dark Link, and the Hero of Time's evil self pulled out his sword and shield. Link went for a stab, but Dark Link raised his shield up in time and blocked it. He then attempted a cut, but Link parried the shot and attacked back with a diagonal slash. Dark Link though blocked the blow, and tried a vertical slash. Link was able to parry the attack once again, and the two grappled. They both gritted their teeth and narrowed their eyes at one another, and continued the grapple of blades. Within a few minutes though, they both jumped back, and took a little rest. They both breathed from their fatigue, and Dark Link smirked.  
  
"Heh, not bad Hero of Time, pretty impressive how you fought equally with me....but now you die...." He stated. Dark Link then suddenly flew at Link, and did a slice across his chest. The Hero of Time screamed in pain, and fell backwards as he clutched his wound. A cut had opened up, and bled freely as it began to stain his green tunic with its crimson color. He writhed in agony, and Dark Link chuckled devilishly. "Heh...heh... heh, just as I said, you can't stop me anymore...." Suddenly, Dark Link heard Mirren yell behind him, and knew the boy was charging at him. Mirren grasped his sword tightly, and was prepared to attack him at full force. He jumped at him, and was ready to do a cut across Dark Link's back before the evil shadow of Link simply turned his body 90 degrees, and gave an incredible kick into Mirren's stomach. Zelda shrieked in horror, and the child was sent flying. He landed hard on the ground, and writhed in pain. Dark Link now turned fully to him, and smiled wickedly. "Stupid boy, you still wanna fight me and try to help your friend Link huh?" he taunted, "I must say it's pathetic to see such a young boy act so foolishly. But I have a proposition for you. If you agree to join me, I'll give you anything you want. You seem to be at that age where you're beginning to like girls, I'll get you any you want......even Zelda....." The princess of Hyrule gasped, and was horrified by what he said. She put her hand over her mouth, and waited for Mirren's response. The boy still breathed hard from pain and fatigue, and was silent as everyone waited for his answer. He lay clutching his chest, but suddenly he rolled to side and did a slice across Dark Link's right leg with his sword. The tip of the balde cut straight through the devil's legs- down to the shin bone. Dark Link roared in pain, and collapsed to his knees as his legs poured out crimson blood. Mirren got up to his own knees as he sneered at Dark Link.  
  
"Never in a million years you sick minded fool....." he replied sharply, "I'm not a perverted child who literally worships women and their bodies. Besides, Zelda is older than me, that wouldn't be right. She may be very beautiful, but for her sake and for the sake of my morality- I will never accept your proposal..." He continued sneering at Dark Link, and Zelda looked shocked by what the boy had just said.  
  
"My God...that boy, I can't believe he just said that. He's so mature, and caring about my happiness and safety. He's as incredible as Link..." she said to herself in her head. Dark Link began to slowly get up now, and once he got to his knees Link charged in. He lunged in at the demon, and give him a flying kick right into the face. His dark self was sent soaring away as he yelled out in anguish, and smacked hard on the ground. He lay groaning in pain, and Link and Mirren took this opportunity to rest.  
  
"You alright?" Link asked. Mirren breathed heavily, but nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine" he answered. Link nodded back.  
  
"Good, because he's gonna be back up soon....." he added. And he was right, Dark Link sat up as he held his throbbing cheek, and gritted his teeth in pain from Link's insane kick. The Hero of Time narrowed his eyes, and got in a battle position. "Let's get him Mirren!" he shouted. He then flew at the downed Dark Link and Mirren followed. They both screamed in fury, and were ready to unload on Dark Link. But suddenly it seemed like he got a second wind, and lunged right at the two. Link and Mirren were frozen in shock, and couldn't believe his sudden recovery. Dark Link roared in rage, and slashed Mirren across the right shoulder. The boy yelled out in pain as the sword ripped through his turtleneck and skin, and was sent flying back over by Zelda once again as a bloody gash opened up and began to bleed on his shoulder. Dark Link then did a vertical slash on Link's forehead, and the Hero of Time grunted in agony as he was knocked flat. He groaned, and felt the blood from a cut flow down his face. Dark Link landed on both feet, and breathed heavily as he gritted his teeth. Zelda gasped from what happened, and was horrified to see this. Mirren lay in front of her riving in pain as he held his bleeding shoulder, and Link still lay in front of Dark Link groaning in pain from the vertical slash he received.  
  
As that happened, Mirren still lay groaning in pain from the slice on his shoulder. The blood had now made that part around his turtleneck a crimson color, and as a horrid pain surged through his body, Zelda knelt down next to him. She looked down at him with sorrow in her eyes from the pain he was enduring- just for her. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked back up at her.  
  
"Hey...Zelda..." he said weakly, but with a bit of a smile. Zelda nearly had tears in her eyes.  
  
"How bad is your wound?" she asked. Mirren was silent for a few seconds, as it took a little time for him to speak due to his pain. No longer did he even have a bit of a smile on his face.  
  
"It's pretty deep...but the blood has stopped now...though the pain is almost...unbearable..." he answered. A tear now rolled down Zelda's cheek, and gently she placed her hands on the boy.  
  
"Let me help you up" she said, and then began to do so. Slowly and carefully, she helped to bring the child up, and managed to get him on his knees. He winced from the agony, and as Zelda knelt down still held onto the boy. Mirren slowly lifted his head up, and the two watched as Link began to also get up.  
  
The Hero of Time groaned, and began to slowly get up. Dark Link watched on, iniquitously grinning the entire time. Link breathed hard, and he seemed to stagger a bit from his wounds that he had received. His evil-self knew this was the time to take advantage- and he did. In a flash Dark Link lunged at Link, and sent his sword at his chest for a stab. Right before it was about to strike the Hero of Time though, he managed to lift up the Mirror Shield and block the attack. Sparks exploded from the fray, and the ringing sound lingered throughout the room of metal upon whatever the Mirror Shield's blue, gleaming part was made of. Dark Link looked a bit angered from the failed attack, but Link looked even more ire.  
  
"Now...you die for all you've done..." the young man whispered, and sent a vertical slash at Dark Link. The demon was able to block it with his own shield though, and the two became locked in a grapple. Soon though, Dark Link did a back flip, and landed a few feet away from Link. With a cry of fury, the Hero of Time charged at his evil form, and sent a swipe of the Master Sword at him. Dark Link blocked the blow with his sword this time, and as the sacred blade cut across Dark Link's, another array of sparks burst out of the clash, and a clanging, ringing sound spread out around the area also. Dark Link retaliated with a fierce slash, but this time Link managed to block it with the Master Sword. No sparks were made this time as the metal smashed against each other, though that clanging sound was created once again. Link's demon- form began to grow livid, and with a scream of rage, attempted another slash. This time though, Link leapt up into the air, avoiding the attack and preparing for his own assault.  
  
As he came down he sent a diagonal slash at Dark Link's left shoulder. The tip of the blade cut clear through his dark blue tunic, and straight through the flesh. Dark Link roared in pain, and staggered back as he clasped the wound on his body. Link finally landed, and hardened his blue eyes. He rushed at his evil shadow- ready to finish him off. As he came at him, he swung full force at Dark Link's head- but at the very last second he ducked and avoided the Master Sword. In the blink of an eye he slashed Link slightly across the stomach. The Hero of Time let out a scream of agony, and staggered backwards as he lost the grip of his Mirror Shield. Soon he fell backwards, writhing in agony. Zelda gasped, and tears formed in her eyes to behold Link in that state.  
  
"Link...no..." she whispered. As he lay there, Dark Link quickly attained his composure, and advanced over to Link.  
  
"I told you Link.....I'm too powerful for you this time...." Dark Link began, "I told you that you'd never defeat me. You should've just given me your Triforce piece simple and easy, but now you must die because you wanted to put up a fight. You know what else now? I'm going to kill that lil brat too, and after I get the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda...she'll be all mine..." Dark Link then through away his shield, and grasped the hilt of his sword with both hands. He pointed it at Link's chest, and brought it up. "Time to die Hero of Time...." He whispered, and was about to bring his blade down before he felt a great pain surge through his left shoulder. He unleashed a shrill bellow of agony and clutched his shoulder as he screamed in pain. An arrow was entrenched there, and created a wound which had begun to bleed and stain his dark blue tunic. After a few seconds of his unremitting shouts of anguish, he began making choking it noises. He fell to his knees, and slowly looked behind him, and saw Mirren standing there breathing heavily holding his longbow- with a fierce glare in his eyes. Dark Link's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. He turned around, and then saw Link standing in front of him with the Master Sword tip at his neck. The Hero of Time sneered at him, and Dark Link was frozen in terror.  
  
"You forgot about him Dark Link, you forgot to finish off the one who is the main cause of your death. May you never come back you fool, and may you never again try to steal our Triforce pieces for Ganondorf or cause any more affliction to innocent people" Link now took a pause, and pulled the Master Sword back. His eyes narrowed even more with intensity. "Die once and for all you perverted devil..." he whispered, and then drove the Master Sword straight through Dark Link's neck. The evil spirit's eyes widened in pain, and his mouth hug down as he gasped in agony and for breath. His face was no longer filled with wickedness and evil pleasure, but twisted in pain and shock. Link pulled the Master Sword out, and Dark Link's body began to disintegrate in light blue flames. It burned and burned away, and within a few moments, his head was incinerated, and his entire body had vanished. Link breathed heavily from his fatigue and wiped away the blood on his face with a cloth as Mirren walked over to him. The both also breathed heavily from his exhaustion, but smiled up at Link.  
  
"Nice job...." He said. Link smiled back down at the child.  
  
"You two lil buddy...." He replied. They then shook each other's hand, and Zelda smiled. She had tears of joy in her eyes, and wasn't happier in her entire life. She began running at the two, and they both looked at her.  
  
"Oh thank you both!" she exclaimed, and threw herself at Link. She wrapped her arms around him, and embraced him as she put her head against his chest. She began to weep with joy, and Link held her as he smiled at her. Mirren did the same, and was happy to see Zelda safe. Link took his middle finger and index finger, and then lifted up Zelda's chin. He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"You don't need to cry Zelda....you're alright now..." he replied. Zelda began to do so, and smiled at Link. She let go of her hug, and stood up. She then looked down at Mirren.  
  
"And thank you too. Without you I wouldn't have been saved. Thanks...." she began but Mirren interrupted her.  
  
"Mirren" he stated, "the name's Mirren." Link smirked.  
  
"Ya know something, you look a good deal like me" he stated. Mirren smirked too.  
  
"Yeah, ya know I guess I kinda do..." he replied back. Zelda smiled.  
  
"No wonder you're so cute" she said. Mirren blushed, and smiled now as Link did too. The Hero of Time got a bit of a chuckle out of this, though soon stopped.  
  
"Hey, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Twelve" Mirren answered, "why?" Link's eyes widened, and he began to laugh.  
  
"Ha! You look like you're ten!" he replied. Zelda now also began laughing, and Mirren smiled. They laughed and laughed, and as they began to stop, they turned to each other.  
  
"Thank you Link..." Zelda stated. The Hero of Time smiled.  
  
"Anything you for Zelda...." He replied, "Zelda, I need to tell you something." Link no longer smiled, but instead looked a bit more serious. Zelda seemed a bit worried.  
  
"What is it Link?" she inquired. Link gulped.  
  
"Well...it's that...I love you" he began, "yes, it's true. I'm in love with you. That's why I came here today in the first place, to ask you out on a date. I know you probably just like me as a friend, so I'm sorry Zelda..." Link now looked away a bit ashamed as he closed his eyes. Mirren had a sadder expression on his face now-but Zelda smiled.  
  
"No Link, you're wrong" she whispered, Link's eyes widened, and slowly he turned his head to her. Mirren began to smile. Zelda continued. "I love you too. I have since the first day I met you. I always wanted to be with you for the rest of my life in peace, like we were destined to be together forever. And now that I know you love me as I love you...I think we finally can..." A full smile had grown on Mirren's face now, and Link looked shocked. But as he looked into Zelda's smiling face- he too began to smile.  
  
They both smiled, and Link put his arms around her. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, and Link pulled her close.  
  
"Ya know something Zelda, I think you're right. I think we really were destined to be together forever..." the Hero of Time said softly. After once last exchange of smiles, they both then closed their eyes, and leaned their faces forward. Their lips touched, and they finally kissed each other. Link lifted her up towards him, and he pulled her even closer. They kissed for the very first time, and it felt like magic was flowing between them. Mirren stood beside them as they continued their kiss, and he smiled. As he did though, his shoulder began to sting from the wound, and he winced from the pain. Link and Zelda soon began to stop, and once they pulled their faces away, they still smiled at each other, but then noticed Mirren.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Link inquired. Mirren let go of his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm aching a bit from that fight, but it's nothing serious" He answered. Zelda smiled down at him.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to thank you too Mirren" she began, "if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be safe right now. You really helped us both out, and all of Hyrule for that matter. You put your own life on the line for me. And resisted Dark Link's offer before. I couldn't believe how mature you were and how you had such morality. You're a great kid. And what all was the bravest, sweetest thing ever. Thanks..." And with that, Zelda wrapped her arms around Mirren, and pulled him close as she hugged him. The boy seemed a bit surprised by the embrace at first, but soon smiled as he got that warm fuzzy feeling inside of him. As Zelda held him, his body began to glow with a light blue aura, and all of his wounds began to heal. After a few seconds it finished, though Zelda still embraced the boy who saved her life. Eventually she let go though, and the two smiled at each other.  
  
"Hey, what the heck should we do now? I mean I should get back to the village, but I don't wanna just leave here...." Link stated. Zelda turned her head to him.  
  
"Why don't you guys stay here for a few days? It'll be great having you both here at the castle. I'll have fun living with my favorite big guy and my new favorite lil guy for a couple days....." she said. Link smiled.  
  
"Sounds good to me" he replied. They both then turned to Mirren.  
  
"That okay with you Mirren?" Zelda asked. Mirren smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep, I'll stay here. I really don't exactly have an actual home, I've just been wandering around Hyrule lately" he answered. Link grinned.  
  
"Well then I figure Zelda won't be lettin' ya leave then..." He said. Zelda instantly began laughing, and Mirren also started laughing. Link started laughing from his joke, and Zelda began to stop as she smiled. She smiled at both Link and Mirren, and felt happy inside. Derlon was gone, and no loner did she need to suffer from his perverted mind. Dark Link was gone too, and she was safe. Her sparkling blue eyes would glimmer once again, and her gorgeous face would gleam like the sun once again. Link was the Hero of Time, her big guy, and her new love love, while Mirren was her second rescuer, and her new favorite little guy. And even though she or Link didn't know it, he was actually the long lost little brother of the Hero of Time, and they would find that out some time later. But most importantly now- Link and Mirren were her heroes.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
